


Stiles' Choice

by anassa_anemou



Series: Sweet Boys, Come Covered [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Kinky Negotiations, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More PWP than not, Multi, Oral Knotting, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: Stiles is in charge and he has a few surprises for his lovers; with Chris out of town, he sets the loft full of cameras to show his punishment of Peter, after he disobeyed Chris in one of their scenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel changes a bit the tone from the first installment, mostly because it's a longer fic. I'll write more in this verse. The Guest character is reveled by the end of the fic, if you want to know who it is before reading, check the end notes. 
> 
> Warning: This fic does has elements of consent that are loosely discussed, as it is a more PWP fic, than anything else, it might trigger you, please proceed with caution. Check the end notes for a brief sumary of what this warns for if you prefer.

Stiles smiles toothily at Peter and grabs the handle of the dildo, pressing it to the wall until the suction cup makes it stand on it’s own. He lets the magic flow and the spell makes the dildo merge with the concrete: it won’t move, not unless Stiles pulls it off. 

Peter is always naughty, and usually Chris is the one to punish him: his method of choice is the wolfsbane salve Stiles created all over Peter’s ass cheeks and a heavy steel paddle - Stiles really likes the purple color Peter sports for a day or two, until the salve loses the effect and Peter heals it off. He particularly likes liking Peter’s ass all over, making him whine at the pain and come just from his mouth. 

“Now, come on, it’s time out hour. Naughty boys need to think of what they did. ” Stiles says it in a lower voice and Peter shudders, but he still smirks.

“The only boy in this room is you, pumpkin.” Peter says with his eyes flashing blue and Stiles gives him a wicked smile.

“Oh, right.” Stiles pauses and pulls Peter back, making the dildo bump into his hole. “Let’s see how the ‘boy’ makes you cry like a tiny little whiny baby.”

Stiles flicks his hand, and the dildo moves to live, each thrust making it go further inside Peter, until it settles all in. Peter, Stiles is sure, thinks the dildo will just brutally fuck him, or maybe Stiles’ spark will shock him and make him come, but Stiles has a new trick up his sleeve. 

“You look gorgeous, Stiles.” Chris is watching them through the computer screen, being away in a military conference, and Stiles give him a shy smiles, before hacking his nails into Peter’s penis; the small action camera he put on the floor, shows Chris the movement.

“Take your cock out, and grab the flashlight, I have a little surprise for you.” Stiles modified the toy, gave it a little twist. “Put your cock in, no lube, and wait , hands resting at your knees.” Chris obeys and Stiles turns his attention back to Peter.

There isn’t much that makes Peter feel embarrassed, and Stiles knows he is enjoying Chris looks on them. He often hinted he wouldn’t mind recording their play and putting it on the internet; Stiles has great control of his spark and he can disguise them, and maybe they will finally open a website, or blog in the future, but for now, Stiles is doing a test run, a guest receiving their stream just like Chris is.

“Tighten.” The word flows of his tongue and Peter tests the rope, but he can’t move.

Stiles presses against the two cords around Peter’s throat, back to his neck, going down to his ass, passing around both thighs and around his belly, all the way up to his throat again. The rope is rough, one Stiles got from his dad’s garage, dirty and dark. Peter had bitched at it, refusing to lay down and have it touch his body, but Stiles just made him bend.  
Who would know he would study harder when he figure out his spark would help him greatly at his kinky sex? 

Just about everyone. 

“Now, since you decided to break your cage and jack off when Chris was training you to take the sound , I think we need to milk you dry and then fuck your piss hole raw.” Chris gasps and Peter swallows thickly. 

Stiles sits at Peter’s side, in the little bench, one he got at a real farm last halloween when they went to buy the pumpkins. He gets Peter’s cock and and feels the weight of it, touching lightly, just to build up his lovers expectations. Then he starts lightly jacking Peter off and he sees Chris tensing, the phantom feeling starting to build up in the flashlight.

“You see, Peter, I decided that, since Chris didn’t want my help to put a protective spell on the cage, he should be punished as well. After all, we both know you don’t have any control and need the right incentive or needs to be forced into being a nice boy.” Stiles speeds up, hand squeezing and moving fast, his spark easing the way and pinching lightly, almost as if it was shocking them both. 

Stiles goes until Peter goes slack, coming and Chris is almost there. He doesn’t stop, Peter oversensitive still, grumbling, but not using his safeword and asking to stop. Stiles goes on, Chris comes, and then he is the one sensitive while Stiles makes Peter come again. By the third time in this cycle, Stiles tells Chris to pull the flashlight off, but to stay put. 

“Now, let’s get a little more fun.” Stiles could giggle in glee, but he just smiles and makes the dildo start over again, fast, and just into Peter’s prostate. 

Peter is locked in place, though the trusts are almost brutal, there isn’t any movement to show it and Stiles moves to the kitchen where he has laid down all the materials to the next part of their show. He washes, dries and applies the antiseptic in his hands, then he puts on the gloves and gets the first sound, thin and unassuming. He takes the cotton ball with the antiseptic and moves to clean off Peter’s cockhead, specially the piss hole, before lubbing the sound.

He zooms the camera on the floor, handy spell ready to make Chris and his guest see better, and then sits in the bench again, sliding the sound into Peter. He starts to move the sound in and out with one hand and with the other he massages Peter’s balls. When Peter is about to come, moan high, he pulls the sound off and lets him come on the floor. 

Stiles doesn’t wait, he just grabs the next sound, cleans the head off and puts it in. This sound is a bit rounder and longer, not too much, but enough that Peter feels the difference and he starts to gag on his own saliva. Stiles stops the trusts, and gives Peter water trough a bottle with a straw. The dildo never stops and Peter comes just as Stiles pulls the water away.

“See Chris, each time Peter comes, I change the sound.” Stiles removes the sound and pulls the next one, fatter and slightly inclined, pushing it into the piss hole and letting Peter adjust. “Now, Peter, this is easy, isn’t?”

“Fuck you.” Peter spits in the counter and lets his head rest against it. If the pack knew what Stiles is doing in the loft’s kitchen, they wouldn’t eat in it ever again.

“Oh, the boy is being a meanie to you?” Stiles moves the sound all the way out and then in again, slow and almost gentle, until Peter curses and tries to move, but comes again, his eyes going blue, before they roll back into white. “Poor Peter.”

Stiles pulls the sound off and stops the dildo, but doesn’t take Peter off the counter or loosen the ropes. He takes the next sound, lubes it and put inside Peter, playing with it. Chris makes a protesting sound and the flashlight starts moving again. He will show his boys who is in charge. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” Stiles asks and Chris frowns at his posture, eyes in the camera and not on the screen, where he is.

“I think you need to go a little further.” His guest replies and Chris tenses.

“Let’s wake Peter up first.” Stiles zaps his cock, sound still in and Peter almost convulses, waking up, as if from the dead. Stiles does giggle this time, he didn’t mean the pun. “Now, Chris just heard our other guest, would you want to say hello, Peter?”

Peter’s eyes go wide when the monitor behind Stiles goes live. When he doesn’t speak, Stiles gets the dildo to move again and starts to fuck the sound too, hard. This time when Peter comes, it’s dry. He doesn’t stop, not yet, he wants one more orgasm before the last phase.

The last sound goes in and his guest tells Peter to take it like a bitch and Stiles touches the dildo so the base inflates like a knot, he is sure Peter asshole is twitching at the pressure. This sound is thick and Stiles frees his hands by making it fuck Peter in the same speed as the dildo, both slower than before, but just as mind boggling. 

“Now, what do you think I should use as the grand finale?” Stiles asks his guest.

“If I was there I would knot his mouth, make him gag with my come, but since I’m not and I think you won’t let me play with your toy, I think you should spank his balls.” 

Ever wanting to please his guests, Stiles complies, banishing the dildo, turning Peter’s body around and getting full access to his balls, as he put’s the rope to leave his legs open so he can stand between them. He leaves the kitchen and goes to the toy chest, gets a leather paddle, small and rigid, perfect for the task at hand.

When he gets back he can see that Peter is crying, not one sound out of his mouth, but his face contorted in pain and pleasure. Stiles goes straight in. The crack loud in the loft, echoing. He doesn’t stop, not when Chris shouts or when his guest starts moaning and coming. Not when Peter starts begging him.

No safeword, he won’t stop. His arm starts to get heavy, but he continues to bring the paddle down to Peter’s balls. Once or twice it’s to his thighs or his asshole. He almost wants to slap the cock too, but not with the sound in, not this time at least. 

He can feel the built up when Peter’s thighs start to tremble and he almost sighs in relief, his arm is almost falling off. Stiles pulls the sound off and teases as the opening with his gloved hand, it’s the final touch, and Peter comes the last time. Stiles lets him breath, takes the sound back to the case and pulls off the gloves. 

Gently he makes the rope loosen and the release Peter, he gets the soft washcloth and gets it wet with warm water from the faucet. Stiles cleans Peter carefully, gentle and soft, murmurs for all the cameras to stop recording, except the computer one, so only Chris is watching them, and seeing the scene is over, Chris moves from the bed to clean himself.

Stiles gathers Peter and let’s his magic carry him to the bed near the window, he fluffs the pillows and lays Peter down. Next, he helps Peter to sips of the water and a bite of chocolate, before sitting down next to the bed and waiting for Peter to talk to him. 

“That was very average.” Peter says it in a voice so small, but cheeky, Stiles wants to cuddle him, but that’s not how Peter rolls in the aftermath.

“Do not test me, I’ll start it all over again.” Stiles voice has a edge and Peter nods before settling in. They both know that while Stiles likes to submit to them often, he likes just as much to dominate and when he does he is three times as complex and to the point than Chris or Peter himself.

“Turn me to you.” Chris voice comes from the kitchen and Stiles does as he asks, his face is serious, even if his eyes are slightly glazed. “Who was that?” 

“My dear nephew of course.” Peter replies and Stiles isn’t surprise he guessed even if Derek’s face was blocked from view, his voice was modified and he body was in shadows. 

“Derek?” Chris chokes and Peter laughs, raspy and tired, but smirking still.

“Pervert like his uncle.” Stiles snorts and kisses Peter head, before getting comfortable in the bed. “Peter always hints he wants people to watch, I decided to give it a try.” 

“Without discussing it with us?” Chris asks and this time Peter is the one to snort. 

“Christopher, darling. You are ruining the afterglow and let's not pretend that rule number one of this shindy arrangement is a safeword stops the play and number two is Stiles sets the pace. We never set a rule number three.” 

Stiles laughs at it and turns to look at Chris, his eyes twinkling. 

“When you get back, we can talk about Derek and then I can decide which rules apply to him.” Chris almost barks a ‘fine’ and disconnects his camera. 

Stiles pokes at Peter ribs and asks if he wants anything, when he sees that the other man has already closed his eyes, he does too. Later he will make Peter suck him good and maybe let Derek watch, right now he wants to unwind from the scene.

Eyes closed, he considers if he wants to bring in Derek into their arrangement or just have him as a peeping tom. Stiles sighs and turns to look at Peter, he sure would look pretty mouth stuffed with Derek knot.

**Author's Note:**

> The guest is Derek Hale. 
> 
> I warned for the discussing Chris, Peter and Stiles have about their arrangement and the fact that Stiles doesn't discuss with them Derek's presence beforehand. 
> 
> I would like to thank SlasherFiend, that comment on this fic, reminded me of it and spurred me into writing after so long.


End file.
